


tear in my heart

by crosspolination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, FWP, Fluff, also au where aranea is her bodyguard thanks, alternative universe, the lack of f/f in this fandom is honestly worrying, this whole thing is aranea loving luna which...same, which stands for Fluff Without Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspolination/pseuds/crosspolination
Summary: Stripping down from every title she has (mercenary, bodyguard), at the end of the day, she's just Aranea Highwind and she's in love with Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. And that's enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> wow i love araluna...the only good ship in my life
> 
> thank u very much to lysaa-alyssa on tumblr who's honestly the only good blog....thank u for the f/f art...i am blessed every day
> 
> this is also for my friend leo who's the best guy i love him a lot and i hope u like this
> 
> also is this ooc i cant tell i mean it probably IS but also we cant judge that since we didnt get much screentime of any of these gals haha haha fuck

  


She always shines brighter than anyone else.

There’s a part of Aranea that wonders if she should still be surprised by this fact. She’s been guarding the Oracle for years, has observed her every day of her life, and yet still she can’t help but to be blown away whenever Luna walks in on a room. Aranea looks at her, hiding a smile behind a glass of wine, as she talks to the guests in the party with an impeccable smile on her face and kind eyes. She’s grace, every step she takes is a decided one, and she never once falters on her movements. It _really_ shouldn’t surprise Aranea anymore, but Luna is always full of surprises.

Luna turns around, locking eyes with Aranea, and the grin that takes over her face makes her insides melt with warmth. It’s such an _specific_ grin — one that carries happiness and tenderness, her eyes sparkling, and Aranea falls even _more_ in love with her, which is not something that she thought was possible, but again — Luna is always full of surprises.

She approaches Aranea, her steps becoming a bit more charged with energy, but never stopping the grace that makes them such a characteristic trait of the Oracle.

“Hello,” she says, standing in front of Aranea. She still has to look up a little, even if she’s wearing heels. It’s adorable. “Are you enjoying yourself tonight?”

“The wine could be better,” Aranea admits, giving a look of disdain to her glass and putting it away. “I’m not sure who chose this wine, but I want to have words with them.”

Luna laughs softly, hiding her face behind her hand. Aranea wishes she didn’t — she loves to see her face when she laughs. Gods, she’s a sap for her, isn’t she?

“I apologize for dragging you here tonight,” Luna says, seriously. “Political arrangements are not what you enjoy.”

“Are you kidding me? You wouldn’t believe the shit I’ve heard from _everyone_ tonight,” she whispers, letting out an amused chuckle. “You’d be surprised to find out about that couple you just talked to.”

Luna’s eyes widen, and she quickly turns around to look at the couple she was with a few seconds ago. She turns back to Aranea, and whispers, “Them?”

Aranea nods. Luna gasps softly. “I expect details later tonight.”

“Oh, Lady Lunafreya!” an older woman calls. Luna looks at her and waves.

“I will be with you in a second!” she calls out. Turning back to Aranea, she gives her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I have to…” she gestures to the lady waiting for her.

Aranea shrugs. “No worries. I’ll be here looking after you.”

She grabs both of Aranea’s hands and in a quick, swift motion, leaves a chaste kiss. “We’ll talk more tonight, I promise.”

She leaves quickly, her heels echoing with every step, and Aranea stands there, stunned. She looks down at her hands, remembering Luna’s soft lips against them. She smirks. She really was full of surprises, wasn’t she?

* * *

  


Once all the guests leave the house, Luna lets out a deep sigh. It’s amusing to Aranea to see the great Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret let go of her bun, get out of her heels, and sigh contentedly as the night ends. It stops being Lady Lunafreya and becomes _Luna_ , the side Aranea has come to love deeply through the years.

Luna gives her a tired smile, and she looks angelic — her hair falling down on her shoulders makes Aranea feel weak at her knees, even if she doesn’t like to admit it. Luna walks up to her, hooking her arm around Aranea’s, while her head inevitably meets Aranea’s shoulder.

“How are you holding up there?” Aranea asks, chuckling. “It’s not even twelve yet.”

“Talking about politics all night with old people can take the energy out of you,” she says, yawning. “Are you going to lie down, too?”

Aranea thinks about the work she still has to do: she’s gotta get her paperwork sorted, email back Biggs and Wedge, make sure everything is order with them… but Luna is soft and warm against her arm, and really, she’s Luna’s bodyguard. Shouldn’t her first priority be keeping her company?

“Yeah, I am,” she replies, leaning down a bit and kissing Luna’s forehead. “I’ll be in the bathroom for a while, okay?”

“Okay,” Luna opens the door to the bedroom, almost throwing the shoes to the floor. “I’ll go next.”

She enters the bathroom, turning on the lights, and she starts removing the makeup from her face. It’s an intimate thing for her, because from her days as a mercenary, she’s been feared. She’s always looked impeccable while doing her job, always has looked stunning when succeeding at a task, but this is almost another version of herself.

This isn’t mercenary Aranea Highwind. This isn’t the Oracle’s bodyguard Aranea Highwind. This is Aranea Highwind, who has a beautiful girlfriend waiting for her outside, and it’s ridiculously cheesy the way a smile forms on her lips when she thinks about it. Luna truly made her a sap, didn’t she?

She puts on her silk dress, she messes her hair a little, and after brushing her teeth she steps out of the bathroom. “All yours, darling.”

Luna smiles at her and quickly enters the bathroom. Aranea settles herself on bed, having one of those ‘ _this is my life_ ’ moments that sometimes hit her, and before she knows it, Luna is settling down next to her, her head meeting her chest and her arm draped around Aranea.

“I would’ve loved to talk to you more at the meeting,” Luna says, softly, “we could’ve had complained about the wine. It was bad.”

“I _know_. It’s like, who bought that? I thought you organized the meeting. It’s _your_ mansion, after all.”

Luna sighs. “I hired someone to organize it. I thought I had left it on good hands, but apparently not.” She yawns. “I believe you owe me some gossip about the couple.”

“Oh, yeah!” Aranea smiles, remembering all the things she heard. “Apparently he’s cheating on her with someone from Insomnia.”

“ _What_?” Luna asks, genuinely surprised. “But — Mr. Dorsin… they don’t seem unhappy with their marriage?”

“Apparently _she’s_ also cheating on him with someone from Insomnia.”

“ _WHAT_?” Luna raises her head from Aranea’s chest, staring at her in shock. “Oh my Gods… I… I will never be able to look at them in the same way. This is so dramatic.”

Aranea laughs at her expression, unable to help herself — it should be illegal to be so fond of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. She brings up her hand and cups Luna’s cheek. Luna leans into it, closing her eyes and smiling.

“You looked splendid today,” Aranea says. “I’m amazed at how people don’t feel intimidated by your beauty.”

“Isn’t that funny? I thought the same thing about you tonight,” Luna responds, grabbing Aranea’s hand from her cheek and squeezing it. “We must be really intimidating when we’re together.”

“Why do you think everyone steps out of our way when we’re walking?” they both laugh a little. Aranea sighs. “I love you.”

Luna doesn’t reply. Instead, she leans down and kisses her — she kisses Aranea like she’s the most important thing in her life, like she needs her to know how much she loves her, and Aranea does her best to let Luna know it goes both ways. When they break apart, Luna smiles, placing her head on Aranea’s chest again.

“I love you too,” she says, softly, and Aranea is sure Luna can feel her heart speeding up. Even after all this time.

Luna falls asleep soon after. Aranea would love to stay awake a bit more — thread her fingers across Luna’s hair for a longer amount of time, feeling her chest rise and fall — but the warmth settled on her is enough to lure her to sleep.

* * *

  


Aranea wakes up before Luna. She claims she’s not a hopeless romantic, but it’s a bit funny to see her changing her pajamas and wearing Luna’s clothes because she’s too lazy to search for her own clothes, and on top of that, making breakfast for both of them.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had a special way to make Aranea do things she never thought would do for anyone, and she’s glad for it.

She walks up to their bedroom with the tray on her hands, and finds Luna sitting up, rubbing her eyes with the cutest bedhead in the world.

“Oh, you’ve made us breakfast,” Luna grins. “You are lovely.”

“Look who’s talking,” Aranea huffs. Luna only grins wider. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Yes, I can be ridiculous, but you still love me.”

Aranea squeezes her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> tyler joseph wrote tear in my heart for araluna :/  
> air catcher is also about them :/ "i think you'd beat the moon in a pretty contest"? amazing. tyler joseph is the real ffxv femslash supporter. thank you, tyler joseph,


End file.
